


Sibling Rivalry

by ohthislove



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Language, Multi, No Incest, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthislove/pseuds/ohthislove
Summary: You get kidnapped by two strange-looking twins who are in the throws of a passionate competition.





	Sibling Rivalry

You were blinded by a bright, white light above you when the bag was pulled off of your head. You blinked rapidly as your vision slowly adjusted to make out two figures hovering above you. “I have to admit, I doubted your preferences at first, but she’s a fine choice.” A smooth, monotone voice came from the shadowy silhouette on the left. He grabbed your chin, and you felt the leather of his gloves brush against your skin. You jerked out of his grip and felt tears start to well up in your eyes.

The figure on the right chuckled, and it sent shivers down your spine. “I told you you should trust me more often, Brother.”

You were sitting with your legs tucked under you on a comfy, white bed. Your feet were tied together and your hands were restrained behind your back, the rope digging into the skin of your wrists and ankles. It took you a second to realize that you were completely naked, and a strangled sob rose out of your throat.

“Don’t bother screaming, dear,” the first voice said. “We are quite a ways underground, and this room is completely sound proof.”

The two figures moved so you could see them, and the air left your lungs at their appearances. The man on the left had milky white skin and dark hair that was tinged teal. His lips were ruby red, and his eyes were a piercing, unnatural green. The other man’s features were identical to his, but he couldn’t look more opposite. He had a shock of red hair and scars around the periphery of his pale face. His lips were pulled into an abnormal smile.

“Perhaps we should introduce ourselves.” The second man pressed a white-gloved hand to his chest. “My name is Jerome, and this prick over here,” he jabbed a thumb at the man beside him, and he shot him a glare in return, “is my brother, Jeremiah.”

You were shaking like a leaf with fear now. “What… what do you want with me?” you couldn’t hide the stammer in your voice.

“Well, you’re here to help us settle an argument.” Jeremiah’s intense gaze burned you. “My brother and I are in disagreement as to which one of us can pleasure a woman more.”

“That’s where you come in, sweetheart.” Jerome bent over so he was at the same level as you. “We want you to let us work our magic on you, and then you can tell us who you liked better.”

Your chin wobbled. “Please, just… let me go. I won’t tell anyone about this, I promise.”

“I’m sorry, dear, but we can’t, not until you do what we ask of you.” Jeremiah pushed you so you fell flat on your back, crushing your restrained arms under you. You yelped and started to thrash on the bed. “Don’t worry, though. Everything we’ll do is for your pleasure.” He tore his gaze off of you for one moment to command his brother, “Jerome, cut the rope on her feet.”

Jerome got out a pocket knife and pulled your legs toward him. You went still as he lowered the blade to your skin, afraid that if you moved he would cut you. He sawed at the rope around your ankles, and eventually, it fell to the floor. He put his knife away and spread your legs. You felt your cheeks heat up as he leered down at the region between your legs.

“Mmm, look at that pretty pussy.” He licked his lips and started to lean down. You cried and tried to close your legs, but his hold on you was too strong.

At the last moment, Jeremiah pushed him away. “Move it, you idiot.” He trained his gaze back on you. “I want to taste her first.”

You tried to kick him, but he easily took hold of your legs. He spread your thighs again and settled himself between your legs. He left a trail of kisses up your thigh, and the closer to your core he got, the more you squirmed. He licked a stripe up the length of your slit, and you bit your bottom lip to keep in your moans.

He hovered over your cunt. “You taste delicious,” he whispered, and you could feel his warm breath on your core. His tongue circled around your entrance, and a gasp escaped from your lips. You leaned your head back into the mattress and squeezed your eyes shut. He poked his tongue inside of you and moaned, the vibrations from his mouth shooting tingles throughout your body.

When you opened your eyes, Jerome was staring down at you, his eyes dark with lust. He shoved Jeremiah over. “I want to get in here, too.” He leaned down and closed his lips over your clit. He started to suck, and you let out a wanton mewl.

Jeremiah looked up at you, his eyes flaring with jealousy, and he stuck his tongue further inside of you. He thrust his in and out of you at a quick pace, and your moans came out more frequently now. Jerome increased his speed as well, swirling his tongue around your clit. He reached up and tweaked one of your hardening nipples. With both of their attentions, you could feel your orgasm building rapidly inside of you. There was something so wrong about these two strangers pleasing you, but at the same time, it only increased your arousal.

Your legs shook around them as you came, a loud moan spilling from your lips. Your skin felt hot, and your body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The twins lifted their heads from your core, their mouths smeared with your juices. “So, which one of us was better, princess?” Jerome looked up at you expectantly. “Me or my brother?”

Your gaze switched back and forth between the two. You were too afraid to choose between them out of fear of how the other would react. “I… I don’t know. Both of you were good. Please, just let me go.”

They stared down at you, their eyes shining with disappointment. “Well, then,” Jeremiah’s scarlet lips pulled taut into a straight line, “I guess this isn’t over yet.”

He pushed his pants down, and your eyes widened in realization. Jerome copied his brother’s actions. “I want her ass,” he told Jeremiah, and fear coursed through your veins.

“Suit yourself.” Once he was completely naked, Jeremiah climbed on top of you and flipped both of you over so you were straddling him. He lifted your hips so your cunt hovered over his cock, and because your arms were tied behind you, you relied on his hands to steady yourself.

“Please, don’t do this!” you whimpered. You sucked in a breath when you felt the head of his cock line up with your entrance.

“You could’ve ended this if you had chosen one of us.” He pulled on your hips, causing you to sink down on his length. You let out a whine as he speared you. He was a lot bigger than you were used to, and it took you longer to adjust to his size. “You’re so tight,” he groaned, his green eyes rolling back into his skull.

Just as Jeremiah started thrusting up into you at a slow pace, Jerome position himself behind you. He pushed you forward so your chest was pressed flush against Jeremiah’s and your ass was sticking up in the air. His finger rubbed over your back hole, wet with lube, and you gasped. “Please, Jerome, don’t!” You turned your head to look back at him over your shoulder.

He chuckled. “My name sounds so pretty on your lips, sweet cheeks.” He pressed his finger into you, and you made a noise of surprise. “Just relax, and it’ll feel good.”

You hissed at the sting as he pumped his finger in and out of you. Jeremiah continued to fuck up into you as Jerome fingered you, and you focused on the pleasure Jeremiah was causing you. Soon, the sting succumbed to pleasure, and you stretched around Jerome’s finger. “Good girl,” he praised, sending tingles to your core. “I think you’re ready for another one.”

Once you had adjusted to two of his fingers, he pulled them out. “Now, try to stay calm, sweetheart. Don’t get too tense or it’ll hurt.” You felt the tip of his cock at your hole, and you started to stiffen again. You were about to protest when he pressed into you, and the only sound that came out of you was a cry of pain. “Relax,” Jerome reminded you, reaching in between your body and Jeremiah’s to rub your clit, “almost there.”

It felt like he would never bottom out, and you squeezed your eyes shut. Finally, he pushed into you to the hilt, and you felt like you were being torn open inside. He started to move, and you honed in on the waves of pleasure rolling over you from his fingers on your clit. Eventually, it became easier for him to thrust in and out of you. “Shit, her ass is tight, too,” he said through gritted teeth.

Each time Jerome rammed into you, you jerked forward and moved up and down on Jeremiah’s cock. You elicited a moan as they fell into the same rhythm. At one point, you could feel the thin wall separating the two of them inside of you, and your eyes popped open.

Jeremiah’s fingers replaced Jerome’s on your clit, and he brought his other hand up to your chin. He forced your eyes to stare into his green ones. “Tell me how good it feels,” he demanded.

“So… full…” you managed to say in between moans. Jeremiah pulled your head down so your lips met in a passionate kiss.

“Yeah, I bet you get off on this, huh?” Jerome grunted, his nails digging into your hips. “I bet you like taking two guys at once, you little slut.” He threaded his fingers through your hair and yanked your head back.

Jeremiah shot daggers up at his brother before turning his attention to you. “Cum for me, princess,” he purred. He picked up the speed and matched it with his fingers. “I wanna feel you cum on my cock.”

They both thrusted into you one more time before you came again. Your walls fluttered around Jeremiah’s cock, and you clenched down on Jerome. “Fuck,” you exhaled. They continued to fuck you through your high, and your head fell down on Jeremiah’s chest, exhaustion taking over you.

Jeremiah took his fingers off of your clit and gripped your hips instead. He pounded into you at an inhuman pace while Jerome plowed into you from behind. “I’m gonna cum inside you,” Jeremiah groaned.

Jerome growled. “I’m gonna cum inside her first.” He tugged on your hair again, arching your back.

Your eyes shot open again, and you looked down at Jeremiah. “Wait… don’t…” you pulled on the rope on your wrists.

Both of their thrusts grew sloppy and uneven. Then, their hips stalled as they came inside of you. The air filled with the sounds of their ecstasy, and their hands slipped from your hips. Jerome collapsed onto the bed next to you, and Jeremiah pulled out of you and guided you to lay in between them.

Jeremiah rolled onto his side and pulled on your knee so your legs were open again. “You look so pretty covered in our cum.” He reached down and swiped at the cum leaking out of your cunt. He held it up to your lips. “Don’t you want a taste?” You reluctantly parted your lips, and he stuck his fingers into your mouth. You sucked the cum off of his fingers. “Swallow,” he commanded, and you did as he said.

“So, have you made up your mind?” Jerome asked.

Jeremiah took his fingers out of your mouth so you could answer. “I don’t know!” Your eyes sprung with a fresh round of new tears. “Just please let me go! I’ll do anything!”

Jeremiah’s shocking eyes burned you. “Oh, you will.” He caressed your face. “I think we’ll have to keep you for a little while longer. But, don’t worry; the three of us are going to have a lot of fun together. I promise.”


End file.
